The Squeeze Trap
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: WARNING: Contains Strong Language and Gore. A man is wrapped around Barb-wire...that will squeeze him


**The Squeeze Trap**

**NOTE 1: I do not own Jigsaw nor concept they belong to Saw (LionGate), I do however, own the character Patrick and the trap itself.**

**NOTE 2: There is no timeline for this trap, this is purely an idea for maybe a longer story, although I hear their doing upto Saw IX so we'll see.**

**NOTE 3: I have no time for this flame shit, so if you don't like it, don't read/review it.**

**NOTE 4: If you are like me, a Saw fan, you'd understand that people in these traps are BAD people, or at least most of them. So that doesn't mean I'm a sick freak enjoying writing this story, it is after all a fanfiction...have fun, people!**

**NOTE 5: I think they should end the films on Saw VI...but I guess if they can stretch the story, then good luck to them.**

The room was dark...nothing more. In the middle it looked like a figure standing, but propped up against something. The figure then moved and then he whimpered, he sounded like he was in pain and then it grew stronger and double up in agony. The lights then automatic came on and the man in this Mid-30's was in the middle of rusted wall room and in, what looked like a trap.

"Oh my...WHAT THE FUCK??"

There was barbwire wrapped around him, from to shoulder to toe, like a snake coiling around it's prey. On the left and right side of him were two leads of barb-wires that were running into a mechanism that was also connected to his coil and a machine that looked like a pulling mechanism. He tried moving his hands but bard-wire was wrapped around his wrists also, piercing through his skin, blood already dripping through his flesh. He tried moving his whole body but each time a thorn of the wire ripped his clothes and pinching his skin.

"MY GOD!!!" Shouted the man. "SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!!!"

Just then, a few feet away, the T.V suddenly turned on, static at first but a weird evil clown was on the screen, it's head was turning, as if looking at the man, it had an odd evil grin.

"Oh Jesus God no, not Jigsaw...please, God no...!!"

"Hello Patrick..." said the clown, in a grainy dying voice. "For years you have been frauding hundreds of people, especially the sick kinds, those of health that won't longer see the world in month's time, yet you feel the need to steal their only hope to survive...maybe even find a cure, their trust in you was their only hope but their money become yours to steal, I know this because...I was one of your clients..."

"Fuck, no..." whimpered Patrick.

"You have squeezed the life out of some people, with your lies, now it is your turn...The device you are in will prove if you want your life taken. When this message ends the timer will start, in 30 seconds the bard-wire will be pulled slightly and squeeze you tighter, in 60 seconds it'll just keep pulling till you are ripped apart...think of it as a uh...snake, squeezing it's prey. You can escape though, by simply climbing out...live or die, Patrick...make your choice..."

"NOOO!!"

The message finished, and a red digital countdown started.

"Oh shit...oh shit...!!" panicked Patrick.

Patrick started crying, he's breathing getting heavier and heavier, the sound of the clock echoing through his ears, the reality of his death clock becoming all to real. He pulled himself together and took a deep breath and clenched his right hand, he started pulling, the bard-wire stabbing deeper into his flesh, veins getting cut, the pain throbbing through his body, he screamed so loud, as he felt his warm blood dripping down his hand, he stopped to ease the pain ever so slightly, he looked at the timer. (17 seconds gone). He gasped and without hesitation, yanked his hand, slicing so much flesh, his thumb was no more, the blood flowing out like a leaky pen and the pain so unbearable, his vision went white for a while, he manged to pull his hand out of the squeezing coiled bard-wire but still had his left hand to deal with.

"Come on...COME ON! ONE FUCKING MORE!! FUCKING DO IT!!"

(30 seconds gone)

The device started to pulling, squeezing into Patrick and cutting all over this body, it was even harder now to release his hands.

"AHHHH NO, NO,NO!!!"

He didn't have enough room to give way to pull out his hand, yet he still tried. He pulled and tagged and the rusty bard thorns dig deep into his skin, eventually touch his bone, he pulled again and he could feel the wire scraping his bone. He clenched his teeth so hard that he pushed one of his front teeth out. He even tried pushing his own body out but it was no use. He then managed to pull out his other hand, his knuckle and fingers getting caught and ripped, blood dripped all the way to the floor.

(57 seconds gone).

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!"

(Time's up)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The device pulled again, this time not stopping, he felt all the coils around his body, dig into his body, the rusty thorns ripping all over him, eventually ripping into his flesh and organ, as the blood poured like a fountain. He gagged and gurgled, feeling the blood leave him and coming up through his throat and dripping out his mouth. His bones now cracking and braking, like twigs, he still had slight life in him, his heart now feeling the bard-wire, beating really fast, struggling to breath, his heart ripped but he sound not make a sound. His arms sliced and legs losing connection to his body, sliced, ripped, body feeling cold. The machine wouldn't stop, it just kept pulling and pulling. His body now in slices, falling wetly to the ground, some getting trapped by the hooked thorns. His head, slowly being torn from the neck. His eyes twitch, he exhales his last breath, but gurgles out the cut flesh.

Darkness fills his eyes.

Dead.

The body is still being squeeze, all organs just becoming mashed up soaking red-blood covered lumps of ripped flesh, skin and chippings of bone.

His head rolls of the slowly hacked neck and thuds hard on the ground, rolling for a while before it stops. Both eyes open, dripping tear blood and still dripping out of the mouth and where the neck was. A pool of blood and a pool of lies that will never be used from him again.

The End.


End file.
